


Just Another Night

by Jentothepen



Series: Open Your Eyes and See [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jentothepen/pseuds/Jentothepen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel finally looked away from the garden, his eyes searching for Dean who had come up on his right, holding out his hand, his face slightly flushed. There was a nervous smile on his face and for a moment Castiel wondered why Dean could possibly be nervous.<br/><i>unofficial conclusion of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5004694">part one</a></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Night

**Author's Note:**

> Just some self-indulgent fluff that didn't really fit with the rest.

**About 10 months later**

Dean was nervous. He hadn’t been this nervous in a long time, possibly ever. And the fact that Castiel was late did not help at all to calm him down.

To be fair, he had a pretty good excuse, something about a presentation for a grant his research team needed, to cure some disease Dean couldn’t pronounce (although, not for the lack of trying). The money was going to save a lot of lives, and if you asked Dean that was a pretty good excuse. Especially, because Castiel didn’t even know he was supposed to have been home half an hour ago. 

The work at the lab was way less strenuous, instead of running around and sticking his hands into bleeding patients, Castiel was now mostly sitting and doing research. Unless he was trying to reel in another grant for his research, that is.

It had been a good trade off. His physical restrictions didn’t allow him to practice medicine anymore but he was happy because working at the lab meant he could still help people. 

Another big plus was that he could spend time with his boyfriend. And Dean still got giddy thinking about that, even after all these months. How they had fit right into each other’s lives, slotting into place so easily like they were always meant to be there.

It had only gotten better when Castiel had gotten well enough to move out of Anna’s place a few months back and moved back into his old apartment. There had been a big misunderstanding for a few hours which had resulted in Dean moping because he had thought this meant he would have to move out. But then Castiel had kissed the sad expression off his face and asked him to stay (even though Castiel had thought that had been implied and “why didn’t you just ask, Dean?”).

And so here he was, pacing in the hallway of their apartment at quarter to 8 on a Thursday evening, with a small jewelry box burning a hole in his nicer pair of jeans. And god, he was thirsty.

“Dean?”

Dean turned around just as Castiel closed the door behind himself, dropping his bag on the floor and taking his jacket off. 

Time to calm down, Winchester.

“Hey, uh babe. Did you have a good day? Here, let me,”

Dean quickly walked over to Castiel and took his jacket out of his hands, dropping it on the bag. Castiel raised his eyebrow at him, his face a mixture of confusion, amusement and possibly a bit of annoyance about the fact that Dean had just dropped his jacket on the floor.

“So, how did it go?”

“We didn’t get the funding,” Castiel shrugged, and then dragged his feet towards the kitchen. Which was not the direction Dean needed him to go right now, so he quickly followed Castiel and wrapped his hand around his shoulder.

When Castiel turned around, he looked defeated and exhausted, so Dean wrapped his arms around him and hugged him real tight. It crossed his mind how he still marveled at the fact that he was actually able to do this now. He doubted it would ever get old.

“We will try again next month,”

“I’m so sorry.”

“Yeah. Can we order pizza? I just want to curl up on the couch and watch some tv.”

“Actually, can I show you something first?”

Dean took Castiel’s hand this time, and then started to drag him towards the roof door.

“What, no. Dean, I am tired and grumpy. You need to feed me.”

“I will, in a bit. Come on,” Dean pulled at Castiel’s arm once again, but the other man was immobile, standing his ground in the kitchen.

Then he squinted his eyes, the kind that meant nothing good for Dean. He needed to go over to plan B, which he hadn’t thought of yet.

“What is going on, Dean?”

“What? Nothing,” Dean cringed as he realised how shrill his voice had sounded.

“Oookay. But I am not going to move until you tell me,”

Castiel crossed his arms in front of his chest and gave Dean a blank look. Oh, this called for drastic measures.

“All right, suit yourself,” Dean said as nonchalantly as he could under the circumstances and then turned around and ran upstairs. 

Taking two steps at a time, he came to a stop on top of the stairs and then held his breath. And of course, a few moments later, he heard Castiel coming up the stairs because his boyfriend was way too curious to not come and check what was going on.

“Dean, what are y-,” Castiel stopped, his right foot hovering over the last step as his eyes fell on the garden in front of him. 

The garden that Dean had designed for him, that he had brought to life and that they had finished together not too long ago. But most importantly, the garden that was covered in fairy lights and candles now, practically glowing in the early evening darkness.

“Dean?”

Castiel finally looked away from the garden, his eyes searching for Dean who had come up on his right, holding out his hand, his face slightly flushed. There was a nervous smile on his face and for a moment Castiel wondered why Dean could possibly be nervous. Of course, being the dork he was, the answer didn’t even cross his mind.

“Sit down,” Dean motioned for him to sit on the small bench, right next to the lavender that was about to bloom any day now.

“What? No, it’s freezing out here. Dean, why are we up here?”

“Cas, damn it, sit your ass down. Please?”

Castiel rolled his eyes at him and then sat down with a big overly dramatic sigh. He watched as Dean stood in front of him, nervously shuffling around on his feet while his right hand was tucked into his jean pocket, fiddling with something inside.

“Do you know what day it is today?”

“Uh, Thursday?”

Dean huffed a nervous laugh, shaking his head. Then he looked at Castiel, like he expected Castiel to add something.

“Dean, I don’t understand what you are talking about.”

“It’s our 12 month anniversary.”

“What? No, I am sure that is not true.”

“Yes, it’s the first time we met.”

“Dean, that is not our anniversary. I don’t even remember that.”

Dean felt a slight pang. It was still a somewhat sore subject because there were only a few things Castiel seemed to remember to a certain extent but mostly he just knew these things because Dean had told him. 

“Yeah, well, I do.”

“But, are you sure? I don’t think-”

“Damn it, Cas. Would you shut up and please just let me propose to you?”

“Dean, I really… what?”

Dean took another deep breath then pulled out the little jewelry box and knelt down on one knee in front of Castiel. And when Castiel just stared at the slim silver band in front of him, Dean continued,

“Twelve months ago, I was a complete wreck. No matter how hard I tried, there just didn’t seem to be any way out. But then you showed up. And you opened my eyes, Cas. You made me see that there was more to life. It took us some time to figure this... us out, but man, it was so worth it. So anyway, I … will you marry me, Cas?”

Castiel just kept staring at Dean, his vision becoming increasingly blurred until he realised he had started to cry. And apparently he hadn’t said anything yet because Dean was still staring at him.

“Cas? Can you say something?”

“I-uh… Oh my god, Dean. The candles!”

He yanked his body upright when he saw some of the plants had caught fire from one of the candles behind them. 

Dean quickly got off his knee, pushed the box into Castiel’s hands and then grabbed the watering can and extinguished the flames.

“Probably should have paid more attention to the candles, huh?” Dean quipped, putting the watering can back down on the floor before he turned back to Cas. 

But before he had even fully turned around there were arms wrapping around him and a whisper,

“Yes.”

“Hey now, I wanted this to be romantic and you need shit loads of candles for that.”

“No...” Castiel took his face into his hands and brought it really close to his own, “Yes. Dean, I will marry you.”

Dean looked at him for a long moment but then his whole face broke out in a giant smile. They kissed, and everything wasn’t perfect because the small fire had destroyed one of Castiel’s favourite flowers. And Castiel had not gotten his grant and would likely mope around for a while and possibly work even harder on his next pitch. Even though he should take care of himself and his health as he still had to deal with impairments on a daily basis. But Dean was there to help, just like he had been from the beginning.

Together they would figure it out.


End file.
